Lunch at the Bartons'
by Imagine69
Summary: Auntie Nat visits the Bartons for lunch. Her last mission ran late, but she is still delighted to see the family.
1. Chapter 1

"You're late."

Natasha shrugged apologetically, but the smile that crept across Clint's lips gave him away. He broke into a grin and dragged Natasha through the door, where she was promptly bombarded by two tiny figures squealing excitedly.

"Auntie Nat!" cried the children.

Natasha hurriedly thrust her box of cupcakes into Clint's hands, then bent down to hug the two small children. "You've both grown so big!" she exclaimed happily, though she hid a small frown as she felt her T-shirt growing steadily wetter.

Laura hurried out and tugged Lila away from her. "Lila, your hands are covered in chocolate icing! Look, you've made Auntie Nat all brown!" she scolded. "Cooper, take your sister to wash her hands."

As Cooper obediently led Lila away, Laura came up and gave Natasha a hug. Bits of chocolate from Natasha's shirt smeared onto Laura's apron, but Laura didn't notice. She ushered Natasha into the living room. "It's so good to see you! Come in, come in. I'm so sorry about Lila - she's been so excited to see you."

"It's fine." Natasha waved a hand dismissively as she gazed down at her shirt to survey the damage. Several small handprints were evident on the pale blue cotton. She sighed. She'd been so happy to change back into clean, ordinary clothes. This shirt had stayed clean for only a few hours.

A cacophony of noise suddenly erupted from the downstairs bathroom. "Give it back!" Cooper was shouting.

Laura sighed in exasperation and shot Natasha an apologetic look. "I'd better sort that out." She hurried out of the room, squeezing past Clint, who was returning from dropping off Natasha's cupcakes in the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he realised his partner was covered in muddy handprints.

"Don't," Natasha warned, and Clint quickly suppressed his laugh. But Natasha smiled, and he couldn't help but let out a slight giggle.

"Come on," Clint said. "I'll get you one of Laura's shirts to change into."

Natasha followed Clint up the stairs and into his and Laura's bedroom. She leant casually against the doorframe as he rummaged around, somehow only able to dig out winter coats and jumpers.

"So how did the mission go? Is that why you're late?" Clint asked, tossing a child's stuffed toy onto his bed as he continued to sift through the closet.

His questions were greeted by silence. Suddenly concerned, Clint turned around.

The light atmosphere of a joyful reunion had completely dissipated. Natasha's expression has suddenly grown solemn, and she was staring at the ground, unable to meet his gaze.

"Nat?" He stood up and went towards her.

Natasha took a deep breath and forced her to look up at him. "He got away," she said finally. "We gave chase, but took civilian casualties and -" Her voice caught for a moment, but she continued. "A daycare centre caught fire. We stayed to rescue as many children as possible. Nick pulled the plug after that."

"Oh, Nat..." Clint drew her into a hug. A twinge of guilt began tugging at his heartstrings. "I'm sorry, I should've been there."

"No." She pulled away hurriedly and grabbed his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "You're retired. Your duty is here, with Laura and the children. Besides, I'll be fine, I'm a professional." She smiled reassuringly, and although the smile didn't reach her eyes, Clint could tell that the conversation was over. "Now come on, find me a shirt."

Clint gave her one last concerned look, then went back to sifting through Laura's winter clothes in his hunt for a T-shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

The setting sun swept a stream of gold across the fields. The shadows were growing longer now, and seemed to dance across the field as Lila chased her brother in circles, both of them laughing hysterically. A cool breeze began to pick up, and wisps of steam from Natasha's tea were quickly swept away as she cradled it in her hands.

She watched Lila and Cooper with a wistful smile upon her face. They were the picture of innocence, playing in the field, completely safe in that imaginary world of theirs. They were the lucky ones - so many children would never play again. And even those who survived the fire may never find this innocence again. Their childhood had been ripped away from them, just as Natasha's own childhood had been stolen. She'd been fighting to protect them - and she had failed.

A gentle hand found its way onto her shoulder and squeezed gently. She knew it was Clint, having seen his distinctive shadow edge its way up the porch towards her.

"I'm fine," she said, not turning around. He wouldn't believe her, she knew, but it needed to be said. Perhaps if she said it aloud, it would come true.

He didn't say anything, but stood next to her, still squeezing her shoulder and watching his children playing in the field.

She was grateful for his silence. He didn't try to tell her that it wasn't her fault, or that she did the best she could. He didn't ask her to look on the bright side, to think of the children that she did save. He didn't make any false promises, pledging that she'd catch the rascal next time, or that the survivors would be completely fine. He simply shared in her grief, and that made it easier to bear.

After some time, when the sun had crept beneath the horizon and the full moon was on the rise, Clint called out for Lila and Cooper to come inside. The children ran up the steps, breathless but still giggling, and dashed inside, leaving the screen door to swing wildly in their wake.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Clint asked.

Natasha finally looked up at him, shaking her head. "Thank you, but I'd better get back."

Clint looked at her carefully. Her eyes were moist and still dark with guilt and grief, but her entire demeanour seemed more relaxed now, more at peace. She may not sleep well tonight, but she would sleep.

"If you're sure," Clint said finally. "You know you're always welcome to stay the night."

Natasha smiled gratefully, but shook her head again. "I'll be fine. I'll just say goodbye to the children and be off." She reached up and gave him a hug. Clint squeezed her tightly, as she whispered "Thanks, partner."

She ducked inside to say goodbye to Laura and children, and soon, Clint was watching a faint figure speeding off into the distance on her motorbike.


End file.
